In Another Life
by CarlyClaireAuthor
Summary: One night changed mine and my best friends life forever as we somehow ended up in the world of 'The Vampire Academy' as a royal Moroi and Dhampir. We meet Rose, Lissa, Dimitri and just about all the other characters and went on strange and exciting adventures of are own. (Set at the start of the first movie)


**This first chapters in the main characters. POV I just couldn't put it there because she changes names and I didn't want any confusion on who's who. Hope you like it!**

I had on a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a flowing blue flower printed tank top, a dark purple cardigan and black 3 and a half inch heels.

Oddly enough my a** hole parents let me go see 'Vampire academy' tonight with my best friend Avril, even though they normally liked to keep me at arms length.

I know what your thinking 'she doesn't know how lucky she is to have both parents in her life that both care so much' well, if your thinking that then you misinterpreted what I was saying.

They keep me at arms length to use me as a punching bag to let out all there drunk anger on me.

Every time I come to school with bruises Avril promises to hunt down whoever it was who did this and kill them slowly (which scares me a little) but I just make excuse after excuse that she barely buys.

I had twenty bucks that I managed to keep from my job other than give it to my parents who said it was for my college fund but I'm pretty sure it went to their beer funds instead.

I heard a knock on the door and I went to get it but was intercepted by my dad, my very drunk dad.

"I think you know what happens if your late, or try anything funny?" He growled lowly.

I nodded and quickly left, pulling a very confused Avril with me to her car.

"Hey what's with the rush?" She asked.

"No time just drive" I said eager to get away from the house.

The further she drove from the house the calmer I got and she seemed to notice, sometimes I thought she could literally sense my emotions.

"Your gonna tell me what's wrong right?" She asked eyebrows raised.

"Oh, I thought my parents were about to change there minds so I thought we should hurry up" I told her.

She raised her eyebrows even higher because she knew I was lying which was also something she also seemed to know.

"Claire?" She asked.

"Ya?"

"You would tell me if there was something serious going on right?" She asked.

I bit my bottom lip,"yes" I answered as convincing as I could muster.

A few silent minutes later we arrived at the theatre.

As we got out the car we saw a banner that showed 'The Vampire Academy: Blood Sisters' on it and squeaked.

"Yay!" I cheered.

Avril rolled her eyes but smiled as we got in and bought are tickets.

**(Line break)**

When we got out of the theatre I couldn't stop talking about the similarities between Rose and Lissa's relationship and are own.

"It's just so cool! you know?" I asked/yelled on the ride home.

She laughed as I saw a huge crack of lightning almost directly above us and then a booming thunder.

Suddenly there was another huge streak of lightning but it hit are car and sent us flying.

Laying in a turned over car in some ditch I felt like all the oxygen was being sucked out of me as I realized I was bleeding out.

I slightly moved my head to look at Avril through the haze and I saw her with eyes drooping even closer to death then me.

I grabbed her hand and held it there, my thoughts drifted to the movie and I thought what and who I'd want to be.

'Well I think I'd want to be a Moroi considering my clumsiness that would not help me at all if I was stuck fighting Strigoi and I'd want to have long curly hair that's still the same chocolate brown as it was before and pale pink lips and a face clear of acne would be nice, Avril would be more happy than anything to be able to kick some a** every day as a Dhampir with the rest of the novices and I know she'd love to have a blond bob, but most of all I'd want spirit so I could save her' I thought before everything faded to black.

**(Line break) **

"Is she alive?" I heard somebody say.

"Is she breathing?" A familiar voice I recognized as Avril's sarcastically remark.

"Ya" the other voice said after a while.

"Then she's alive, now stay back I don't know who you are" Avril warned sounding like she was standing over me.

I slowly opened my eyes and found that we were in a field on the grass and to the right of us was a giant castle like place, I saw three people around us all dressed in some sort of a uniform.

Avril seemed to notice me stirring and helped pull me up and then pushed me behind her as she used her body as some type of a shield blocking me from those people.

"Do you think there Dhampir and Moroi?" One of the people whispered to the other to quiet for human ears to hear, but somehow I did.

Wait! Dhampir and Moroi? Old castle? We're in vampire academy! Those are guardians! I'm a Moroi!

I looked down at myself and realized I was slimmer and taller than I was before, I had bright green eyes, I also noticed instead of a brown pixie cut I had long flowing chocolate brown hair and pale skin.

Then as I looked at Avril I noticed I wasn't the only one who changed, she had a cute blond bob and stormy grey eyes, she had a strong sturdy build and was skinny but curvy at the same time, she was also instinctually in a protective stance in front of me.

"What's your name?" A guardian asked towards me.

My eyes snapped towards him and the second I saw him I thought,'no freakin way'.

"Yours first" I said but I was almost 100% sure what it was.

"Dimitri Belikov" Dimitri answered.

I was about to answer my old name when I realized what I said next could save us both as well as help me forget about the past.

"Ariana Badica" I said.

I expected Avril to be confused but instead she looked like somehow she just knew.

"I'm Avery, Avery Rosemarie" she said and smiled to herself at her own joke of making the main characters first name her last.

The guardians were to busy fussing over my name to notice Avril/Avery's smile and one of them, the female one whispered,"Badica? I thought they were extinct".

"There's only one way to find out" the other male said.

He came over to me and I got nervous at his towering height and huge muscles.

Avery/Avril seemed to sense this and positioned herself in his way with me a safe distance behind her.

He took another step closer which apparently was to close for Avery as she body-checked him to the ground catching him off guard.

The other guardians restrained her as he got back up wheezing,"definitely Dhampir".

Dimitri came up to me and shooed away the other Dhampir who grudgingly backed away to help the female guardian retrain a struggling Avery/Avril.

"Would you please show me your shoulder" he asked with a slightly authoritative tone.

I didn't know him much, except from the movie but I knew I could trust him so I shrugged off my cardigan on one shoulder and there on my bare skin was a birth mark of sorts but in the shape of a sword, something that I swear was never there before.

"She is, which makes her Princess Ariana Badica" he announced while dipping his head in a light bow.

What did I just get us into?

**OOoooh a cliffy! Please review, I'll update as soon as I can!**


End file.
